Unspeakable Actions
by Mad-Brosen
Summary: She's leaving but, he doesn't know. Sickness hits her in the gut and puts her into a life threatening coma? Marinette still likes Adrien, but he choose Tatum instead. But Tatum is the one in the coma!
1. Chapter 1-The Last Of The Memories

She looked at the sunset with wide, heavy eyes, Adrien right by her side. Their silhouettes gracing the horizon. Tatum relished spending time with him and watching the sun go down—knowing that once more, the day had fallen. Another day where happiness drifted through the air.

These were her precious last moments with him. She was to go back to New York, her home town. Tatum had been living in Paris with her older brother Derek for a year, give or take. The experience was truly magical. Unfortunately, it was likely the last of the memories to be created with Adrien. There was a very real possibility she'd never be able to see him again, unless… No! She didn't even want to think about it.

As she took her last breaths whilst holding the company of Adrien, streams of salty water danced off her eyes and painted her face. He lent his hand and heart wiping her cheeks. Tears were strictly forbidden if they weren't happy. These, were certainly not happy. The spark between them ignited a flame entitled realization with a hint of reality Tatum needed to stay strong like she'd been as a superhero.

* * *

Flash Back

They had first met on her first day of school. Tatum had been innocently walking to the office to find out all of her classes, when Adrien had run into her on his way to class.

There had been another akuma fight, which made Adrien late to school because of his duty of being one of Paris's superhero's, C(h)at Noir. But he wasn't the only one running late. Marinette was as well because she was Paris's other superhero, Ladybug.

"Sorry," he said as he picked himself up after running into Tatum, who was also on the floor. He reached out his hand, and she grabbed it so he could help her up. She lightly brushed her self off as he did the same. When they both were done with what they were doing Adrien again said "Sorry, I was just running late to class and wanted to be on time for once." He said this as he looked at her in her eyes.

"It's fine really," she replied sweetly. "Oh ummm, by the way, uhh, my name is Adrien." "Tatum. And also I already knew who you were." He looked at her confused. Adrien didn't even know her! Or…did he? Curiosity then killed the cat. "How did you, ya know, know who I was?" He couldn't help it he needed to know.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, well, your face is plastered all over Paris, and you are on the cover of quite a few teen magazines," she replied. _'Dang it! She's right! How could I have been so STUPID! Now I have embarrassed myself in front of her.'_ He thought all of this while she had been giggling about the reaction on his face.

"I GOT TO GET TO CLASS, SOO, UHHH…BYE!" He then dashed off to class remembering that he'd been late and he stuttered in front of her out of embarrassed-ness. Wait, but he liked Ladybug.

Tatum continued walking innocently to the office to go fetch what she was trying to get before her running into, you know who. Once she had gotten her list of classes, she set off to finding the first one which didn't end up taking too long to find.

* * *

 **Please tell me you enjoyed this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it. It did take me awhile to figure out how to write and publish a story but, I figured it out!**

 **See you next chapter Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**


	2. Chapter 2-His Sight

"You okay?" Adrien asked already knowing the answer. It was the kind confirmation of his being—all that was needed. She softly brushed the drops off before they could take flight. "I-I'm fi-fine," _'Oops, I stuttered and now he's not going to believe me!'_ A soft film of blush floated toward the apples of her cheeks. Her misery was quite obvious, but was too sore of a subject to be addressed. So he respected her unspoken wishes.

She had never enjoyed the limelight, even though she was a model, singer, and a superhero. It seemed too unnatural. She always left quickly after battling a villain; not only to avoid detransforming and showing the public her identity, but also to avoid interviews from reporters. During photo shoots she posed quickly and changed as quick as a cheetah in hopes of a near escape. Attention simply wasn't her thing.

Tatum was supposed to inform Adrien of her departure. She hadn't. In her heart she knew that things were going to be difficult, she would try her very best to visit him and keep in contact. Yes, she was going back to the United States of America to go to college. Adrien was to remain in Paris so he would still be able to work for his father. College was most definitely a priority, but life goes on.

Because she couldn't bring herself to tell him about her going back to New York, she decided that she'd just leave him unannounced. Tatum knew that he would do anything he could to find her. And with that, he'd go far.

"You ready for my driver to take us back to my place?" Adrien asked, taking Tatum out of her thoughts. "Ummm, SURE!" she replied a little too loudly. Her quick reflexes help her arms make their way to cover her mouth, while Adrien stared at her blankly. He raised an eyebrow, that Tatum decided to ignore.

They walked, and got in the car to make their way to Adrien's house. The silence was unbearable, so Tatum decided to break it. "Uh, can you instead take me back to my place, I-I'm not feeling to great." Adrien just looked at her in concern, but nodded in understandment.

"It seems that Derek isn't home, so do you want me to stay with until he does?" Adrien invited. Tatum shook her head profusely. She knew right then that, that wasn't the best idea. She began to get dizzy, and her vison blurred. She quickly regained focus and said "Excuse me but, I need to use the bathroom." She ran into the closest bathroom after becoming nauseas. She had thrown up everything that she had eaten that day.

Adrien continued to stay with Tatum even though she declined his offer of staying. He waved off his driver so they could have some time alone together. He had something of his own to tell her. And that, was that he loved her. Adrien had told her before multiple times but, this time he really meant it. This time won't just say it out of habit but, out of actual meaning.

After Adrien had waited for Tatum while she was in the bathroom, it had already been over fifth teen minutes. He decided to check up on her. Adrien knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and this time asked "You okay in there, Tatum?" He definitely heard her that time, though it was just a soft sound of little movement. He then heard another noise come from her and the sound was as if she were choking.

Adrien opened the door to find Tatum throwing up, what seemed like her guts. He moved towards her to help hold back her hair, and rub her back soothingly. As he held her in his arms, he watched as tears streamed down her faced once more. "Sorry, if I worried you." Tatum sighed softly as she buried her head in Adrien's chest. ' _This escalated very quickly.'_ Adrien thought to himself before answering "It's fine Princess. But there's something I have to tel-,"

Before either teen could speak another word, there had been screaming bloody murder, and loud crashes. _'You got to be kidding me! An Akuma now?!'_ the both of them thought. Adrien got up to find a place to transform as Tatum tried to stand to do the same as well. She ended with jelly legs and falling to floor again just as Adrien's cat-like reflexes kicked in. He quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He carried Tatum to her bedroom, before resuming to finding a place to transform.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien called to his kwamai. He felt the rush of energy that he'd feel every time he transformed. "Why Hawkmoth?! You really know how to ruin the moment!" C(h)at Noir said raising his voice's level. He then became flustered thinking of what he had yet to tell Tatum. He then raced a crossed Paris to where the akuma fight took place.

Tatum again attempted to stand and get out of bed. She somewhat succeeded and continued to say the magic words so she could transform into her alter ego. "OLLIE, PAWS ON!" she said as her kwamai was sucked into the miraculous that was her anklet.

Each superhero of Paris had a miraculous. Ladybug, the 'Leader' miraculous was her earrings. C(h)at Noir's miraculous was his ring. And Tatum's alter ego, Aatrie, miraculous was her anklet. Along with the miraculous themselves, they each have powers of their own. Ladybug's was the power of luck and creation. C(h)at Noir's was the power of bad luck and destruction. Aatrie's was the power of flight, frost, and cunningness/ slyness.

As Aatrie jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she felt the sting of the cold, brisk, parisan air. She again began to feel light headed, but made the bad decision of ignoring the sick feeling. She continued to make her way to the Eiffel Tower to get a better idea of where the akumitized person began their fight. Besides her, Ladybug and C(h)at Noir had the same idea.

"Why hello, my ladies!" C(h)at Noir said with a wink. Ladybug rolled her eyes and said "Not the right timing." She jumped off the Eiffel Tower towards the akuma fight, while Aatrie was left with C(h)at. He smirked and went after Ladybug. Aatrie massaged her temples and then left after the cat dressed in leather. (the material of C(h)at Noir's suit is actually boyfriend material (; )

She felt bad. Worst than she did when she was with Adrien. Aatrie felt like her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach. Or she felt as if…. Before she could finish her thought, she went down. She hit the ground with such force it knocked her kwamai out of her transformation. She then knew that she had then made the biggest mistake of her life.


	3. Chapter 3-Her Sights

**First things first, I wrote a long chapter last time because i just wanted to get the story moving so yeah. On to the chapter!**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**

Ladybug and C(h)at Noir finished the akuma battle by themselves. It hadn't been easy without their other partner though. "Well, that was rough." Ladybug grunted exhaustedly. "Yeah, it would have been a lot easier with Aatrie though." He then paused for a second. "Where did she go?" C(h)at looked at Ladybug in confusion. She glanced at him with a concerned expression. She got up and swung her magical yo-yo toward the Eiffel Tower, while C(h)at Noir did the same with his baton.

They two original super heroines look all over Paris to find their missing partner. "Ugh, we're never going to be able to find her at this time of night. And we don't even know who her civilian form is! That just makes things more difficult. Her transformation could have run out by now! And what if people found out her identity! And-and," Ladybug rambled on. C(h)at Noir look down over Paris from the Eiffel Tower. "I know; she could be anyone." He sighed deeply. "And the worst part is I don't have night vision like you, so I can't exactly help you either." Ladybug continued. She liked not having to be the only one, who had to suffer from C(h)at Noir's offal cat puns, or just his puns in general.

The stars twinkled brightly through the clouds that surrounded Paris. "Beep, Beep." Ladybug's miraculous rung. "I have to go now, Chaton." "Please, help me find her. You know I won't be able to do this alone." C(h)at Noir protested. Ladybug glared at him. He then remembered what Ladybug said. _'Nobody can know our identities, not even us.'_ The tone in her voice from the memory rang in his head. The black cat still loved his lady deep down in side, but his love for Tatum was to powerful for him to ever love Ladybug the way he used to, again.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screamed a civilian from near by. C(h)at Noir's ear perked up. He and Ladybug jumped closer to where the noise had come from. The cat boy then saw a sight that he'd only want to be a dream from far away. "Nooo! NO, NO, NO!" C(h)at yelled. There on the concrete, dowsed in blood, cuts, and bruises, was his princess, out cold on the ground.

The cat themed superhero pushed pass the bushel of strangers towards his loved one's body. There in the center of the blob was Alya, filming everything on Livestream, for her Ladyblog. "Turn off that fricken camera woman!" C(h)at yelled at Alya. Ladybug had to hold back her partner. "CATACLYSM!" he again shouted. "C(h)at Noir don't you dare." Ladybug yelled at him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. The wall containing the river of tears then cracked, and flowed out of his emerald green, cat-like eyes, over his perfect sun kissed skin, like a waterfall.

"Hey it's Alya right? Could you please go get me something like a metal rode?" Ladybug asked the blogger. She look at her idle in confusion, but nodded anyway. She came back with what the superhero had asked for. Ladybug took the metal rode and placed C(h)at Noir's right hand on it. It crumbled to pieces with in seconds.

C(h)at Noir stood over Tatum's body as an ambulance, police cars, and a fire truck sounded in the background. He was pulled back by the ambulance and was told to stay back. The cat fell to his knees, then curled up into a ball of sorrow. His mind darted from thought to thought. The memories they had together went in a looping format in his head. Nightmares that he once had, returned in a taunting sort of matter. Each twinkle of guilt in C(h)at's eyes, made Ladybug's stomach churn. She didn't know what about the girl, her partner was crying over, but she knew something about her had to be special to him.

As the ambulance took Tatum away, C(h)at Noir's miraculous started to beep like Ladybug's had. She had to leave a couple minutes after they had found Tatum's body. The cat in black went into an alley way to de-transform. Adrien found his heart shatter into a million, billion pieces as he turned back into his true form. He raced after the ambulance, at full speed. He was still pretty fast even though he wasn't currently his alter ego.

Once he got to the hospital only a few minutes after the ambulance had, he rushed over to the receptionist. "Have you seen a girl with piercing blue eyes and golden blonde hair? Her name is Tatum Rivers!" Adrien panted at the women. "Yes, the doctors are currently working on her in the operating room. Visitors will not be aloud to see her until she is stable with her breathing pattern." The women kindly answered. "Are you relative or a family member?" "I'm her boyfriend, but do you need a family member to sign stuff?" "Yes, please." "Okay," Adrien replied as he dialed Derek, Tatum's older brother's phone number.

Adrien talked to Derek for a few minutes, and had to explain where Tatum was. When Derek got to the hospital, the first thing he wanted to do was go off on Adrien. But, once he saw Adrien's tear stained face, his emotions changed from anger to concern. He knew that his sister's boyfriend would do anything for her, and that whatever had happened to her wasn't his doing.

As Adrien heard footsteps walk towards him, he saw the shadow that Derek had casted over him. He looked up with an apologetic expression. The two males sat there in silence waiting for news about Tatum. Neither of them knew what to say. The only thing on either of their minds was Tatum. And those thoughts were hard enough to think about.

Adrien then broke the silence to explain what he knew happened. "The last time I saw her was when I placed her in her bed. I gave her some Advil to hopefully help ease her headache. The next thing I knew was that I was in this waiting room." He explained with what looked like rain drops covering his face. Something then came to thought for Adrien. He still, still didn't know where Aatrie had gone.

The emerald, green eyes of Adrien, scanned over Tatum carefully. He respected each detail of her face that was covered in blood stains along with tears. He studied each freckle and face blemish thoroughly. Adrien then saw how much Tatum's eyes resembled Aatrie's. Then it hit him… literally.

"Ow!" Adrien said with a frowned mouth. Snickering was heard from his pocket. Adrien then smirked knowing who had thrown a pen from his pocket at him. "Mmm! Oh how delicious looking this camembert is! To bad Plagg isn't being nice to me. Or else, it could be his…" Adrien said. Plagg shortly emerged from his hiding place. "Cheese. Now." Plagg reminded Adrien with a quick breath. "Nope," He then paused for a second. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

Adrien then jumped out of the window of the hospital room, and off into the city of star light. He quickly made his way to the Eiffel Tower to hopefully see Ladybug. He wanted to give her an update on Tatum.

Ladybug knew Tatum as Marinette, and they were a small group of three including Alya. They usually talked about boys and other girly stuff. The trio told each other secrets except for Marinette and Tatum. Both hopping Alya wouldn't find out there identies when saying they had to go or they'd be right back in order to fight an akuma.

Marinette noticed as the cat dressed in black bounded from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Eiffel Tower. "Tikki, should I meet with him? You know, to make sure he's ok? I mean he did look pretty upset with Tatum's accident." The girl with little pig-tails said to Tikki. "As long as it's a quick visit. I think you and I both need a lot of rest after the night we've had." The little red kwamai said. "Well, if that's the case… TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug ran after the black-clad hero with some form of anxiety dancing around her body. Once she got to the Eiffel Tower she sat down next to her partner with cat ears.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ladybug questioned as she sat down. "Yeah, fabulous." He replied in a groan. He seemed to not be into talking at the moment. C(h)at Noir had huge circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Yet, something else was shown in his cat-like eyes.

"Oh right, I forgot." Ladybug turned her neck to look him but in a confused sort of matter. "What do you mean Chaton?" "I came here to hopefully meet you and give you an update on Tatum."

Ladybug was still confused but still said, "Well then, go ahead." "Well first off she's…. in a coma but, I think I also found something else." The red heroin then spoke up. "What is that something else that you found?"

C(h)at Noir looked up from his looking down in his lap. "I-I think th-that I may have found A-Aatrie." Ladybug stared at him in awe. They had already searched all of Paris in the day time and the night time but, they never found her. So, how did her partner find. Besides they didn't even know who she really was.

"B-But HOW?" Ladybug raised her voice as she stuttered, a habit that she had as her civilian self. (Marinette) The cat just looked off into the distance before speaking up.

"I think that if my guess is correct, Tatum is Aatrie." Ladybug froze from what he said. "No, that's not right." She said with confidence. "Wait…"

She went through her memories of her best friend. Ladybug tried to remember what her face looked like with all the blemishes and such. The red-clad hero went to stare at her partner as he looked at her with an 'I told you so' expression.

 **Yay! Another long chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Action Of A Heart Ache

Ladybug's mouth gapped open in horror. She turned her head to look out at Paris's lit city. Tears began to fill the brim of her eyes as they slowly leaked, rolling down her cheeks. She turned around again to face her partner. (at least one of them) Ladybug started to back up towards the edge of the Eiffel Tower. Shen then jumped off the edge still facing the black-clad hero, letting herself freefall.

The blond in leather raced to jump down after her. She slowly closed her eyes as the two of them fell several meters by then, to what felt like them plummeting to their deaths.

C(h)at caught up to Ladybug, soon holding her by the waist, extending his baton to help land them to safety. For how fast they were falling, they still ended up with a rough landing despite the needed baton.

"Ladybug? Ladybug!" Chat started screaming to his masked partner as he cradled her in his arms. He felt her breathing pattern uneasy as she was dead asleep. "Beep, beep." Her miraculous rang.

'Crap, if I look at her as she detransforms, I'll never hear the end of it.' The black-clad heroin thought thoroughly. Ladybug started squirming as she slowly woke up. Reality pooled in her head as she jumped to her feet out of C(h)at Noir's arms. "Bye Chaton! See you next patrol!" She raced away with the forbidden tears starting to escape from the part they were held in.

Marinette couldn't sleep that night. Tatum was Aatrie. It made sense, but since when? She stared at the ceiling thinking about her kitty in black, and how, that because of the current situation, maybe they should reveal their identities? It'd help them keep in contact for updates on their partner in, what appears to be a coma.

Adrien went to the hospital for another sleep-less night. He pulled up a chair and placed his head on Tatum's occupied bed. All the bruises, cuts/ scratches had somewhat healed up.

The bed suddenly jolted as he saw Tatum sitting up in his peripheral vision. It was like she was grasping for air, as if she were drowning. She looked at Adrien, for what seemed like she was pleading for help. But, truly there was none that he could give. She fell back, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She vigorously started to shake.

Adrien quickly got up to move Tatum to her side, helping her to not choke on her own saliva. "Shh, it's going to be okay." He soothed. Rain drops streamed down the cheeks of her face. "Adrien…. Adrien…" Is all she said before the monitor stared to beep until the pulse went still.

With in seconds, doctors were by Tatum's side helping her get her heart started again. She went back into a coma again soon enough.

Weeks passed still with no Tatum. Adrien and Marinette both had to drag themselves to school, dreading it more so than ever. With Tatum not there, no one could focus on anything, but her.

She was more loved then ever. Her parent's were staying in Paris until she woke so they could bring her back home quickly. But, Adrien still didn't know of her departure. Which was really going to mess up their relationship. Tatum's parents never knew they were dating as well.

He wanted Tatum more then anything. But, with his duties of being

C(h)at Noir, want he really wanted, was to know Ladybug's identity.

"Hey there bugaboo." The cat said as he gave her one of his signature smirks. "Hey kitty." She said back though, not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" This time she looked back at him. "I-I…. Why does life have to be so hard! My life became all messed up when I became Ladybug! And now Tatum! I just want these SPOTS OFF!" She shouted at him. Tears streamed down, as the rain fell fast.

Pink light surrounded the hero, detransforming her. There in front of her partner appeared Marinette Depain-Cheng. C(h)at Noir stared at her, jaw dropped to the floor. Now his eyes swelled with tears. A wish of his, from long ago had finally come true.

With a quick movement, that was it, he kissed her.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me! This ends up being...like you'd think I'd really tell you! Any ways, sorry for the shorter chapter! Writers block is starting to happen to me. Also be sure to check out my soon coming, new story! It's another Miraculous one called _Heart Ache._ You'll see it soon enough. Just stay tuned for more chapters of this story!**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**


	5. Chapter 5-WHAT IS GOING ON!

They kissed for what felt like hours. Marinette didn't know how much she loved C(h)at until their moment. Her feelings for Adrien melted away as she leaned into the kiss more, if that was even possible.

"Beep, Beep." Sounded the cat's miraculous. With a flash of bright light, there stood Adrien. Marinette opened her eyes to see who the now unmasked boy was. She jolted back, seperating their lips. The model stumbled forward after the blunette.

"A-ADRIEN!" She yelped. Her anxiety then skyrocketed as rain drops fell on her cheeks. Guilt slammed the girl in the face once relized something. HE HAD A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!

Clearly Adrien had just figured that out too. His blood rushed straight to his cheeks with each quick heart beat. He was leaning over Marinette in a "loving" position. Uh-Oh.

The two stared at each other in deep thought, deciding what they should do about their current situation. "Hi-ya." Adrien said though he was still in shock. He was surprised that he could still even talk to her. The girl's hair was reflecting the moon light from above as her eyes twinkled from the same surface.

Their eyes were locked together. No force could pull them away from each other. It was as though they were meant to be.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is super short. Super writers block! But I'm trying to focus more on my other story, _Heart Ache._ People seem to like it a lot more than this story so there is a very high likely hood I may stop writing this story but, maybe not?**

 **See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**


End file.
